Comme un souvenir
by Selemba
Summary: Et c’est ce qu’ils avaient fait, un bout de chemin ensemble avant de se quitter. Pour mieux se retrouver. Parce que ce qu’il y avait entre eux c’était bien plus profond, bien plus important que l’amour. C’était tout et rien à la fois, c’était autre chose"


**Résumé :** "Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait, un bout de chemin ensemble avant de se quitter. Pour mieux se retrouver. Parce que ce qu'il y avait entre eux c'était bien plus profond, bien plus important que l'amour. C'était tout et rien à la fois, c'était autre chose." Que fait Luna près du mur d'enceinte de Poudlard alors que le soir tombe ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, l'idée de ce couple est de moi, les paroles en italique, d'une chanson de Vicky Leandros (entre autre, il y a eu pusieurs reprise) appelée "N'y pense plus tout es bien" et la correction est de Peneloo qui à une orthographe 100 fois meilleure que la mienne !

**Le mot de l'auteur : **Je réédite cette fiction après l'avoir corrigé et en profite donc pour remercier ceux qui m'avait laisser des reviews sur la première version, soit : r0z' (pour sa review qui m'encourage vraiment à continuer), Soleil du matin, Mélanie, Nebulleuse qui a un très joli pseudo !), Kiline (avec une review constructive), Silver no Yoko (qui aime vraiment ce couple), Banania, Sapiwette (tu es adorable !) et surtout, surtout (!!!), la grande Anadyomède qui a pris un peu de temps pour venir voir une des fictions de la larves que je suis ! (Vous avez deviné, je suis fan d'elle, allez voir dans mes auteurs favoris ! )

Bonne lecture

Selemba

**

* * *

**

**Comme un souvenir.**

C'était une matinée de novembre. Le parc de Poudlard était totalement vide, seule la fumée qui sortait de la cabane de Hagrid rompait la monotonie de ce matin froid. Rideau grisâtre s'élevant en tournoyant vers le ciel gris et lourd, fumerole rappelant un passé bien trop sombre.

Tout le monde avait suivit l'exemple du garde-chasse et s'était réfugié près d'un bon feu. Et pourtant, malgré le froid de ce mois de novembre, une petite silhouette enveloppée dans une lourde cape quitta le château.

Une mélodie sur les lèvres, Luna avançait, sans regarder autour d'elle, plongée dans un livre. Elle n'avait plus besoin de regarder maintenant, elle connaissait ce chemin par cœur. Elle l'avait emprunté tant de fois ! Elle se souvenait des moindres détours, des moindres creux, son pied savait quelles racines elle devait enjamber et quelles flaques elle devait sauter.

Et elle marchait, marchait, sans hésiter, sa chansonnette résonnant dans l'air humide. Mais personne ne l'entendait, le parc était vide. Seule, Luna continuait son chemin. Elle savait où elle allait. Les paroles n'avaient pas vraiment de sens, l'air était un peu simple, mais c'était une chanson qu'il aimait bien. Et ça suffisait.

oOOo

_A quoi ça sert de chercher à comprendre pourquoi on dit ce qu'on dit ?_

_A quoi ça sert de chercher à comprendre quand c'est fini, c'est fini._

OooO

C'était fini, et Luna n'essayait pas de comprendre. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre. Son sourire semblait même parfois dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien à comprendre. Elle se moquait du regard des gens. Tant que lui souriait, tant que lui comprenait… Et elle n'avait plus à réfléchir. Sa vie était simple.

Elle était arrivée. Devant elle se dressait le mur de l'enceinte. Luna s'assit par terre, le dos appuyé contre ce mur. Ce mur qu'elle connaissait si bien. Cela faisait maintenant six mois, six mois qu'elle venait ici. Son dos savait où se caler pour éviter les douleurs, ses yeux savaient où regarder pour se souvenir… Se souvenir de quoi ? Il n'y avait plus rien ici, plus rien. Le soleil se levait chaque jour sur un monde vide.

oOOo

_Quand le soleil se lèvera demain je serais déjà loin, très loin._

_Il faut se quitter en chemin, n'y pense plus, tout est bien. _

OooO

Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait, un bout de chemin ensemble avant de se quitter. Pour mieux se retrouver. Parce que ce qu'il y avait entre eux c'était bien plus profond, bien plus important que l'amour. C'était tout et rien à la fois, c'était autre chose, une communion, un souvenir…

Luna se replongea dans son livre. Les premiers jours, elle avait seulement contemplé le parc, repensé à eux. Mais maintenant, elle emmenait un livre, sa baguette, elle trouvait mille choses à faire en l'attendant. Mais toujours, comme une prière, comme un appel. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

Ce jour-là, c'était un livre sur les anciennes légendes, sur la création du monde. Le chapitre qu'elle lisait était très intéressant. Et comme pour que lui aussi en profite, elle le lut à voix haute.

-« A l'origine du monde, les humains avaient quatre bras, quatre jambes, quatre yeux, deux nez, deux bouches… Mais ce n'était pas pratique et ils s'en plaignaient souvent. Un jour, le Dieu Qwedihad entendit leurs plaintes. Il envoya un éclair de foudre et sépara chaque humain en deux parties. Deux bras, deux jambes, deux yeux, un nez, une bouche… Mais leurs âmes avaient aussi été divisées en deux. Et chaque partie d'homme n'avait plus qu'une moitié d'âme. »

Dès que la voix de la jeune fille se tut, le silence reprit son droit. Elle lisait souvent à voix haute le soir, pour qu'il entende. Et souvent, elle faisait des pauses, comme celle-ci, pour qu'il puisse comprendre toute l'histoire. Puis, Luna reprit sa lecture, s'adressant au parc qui l'entourait.

-« Depuis cette époque, les humains n'ont de cesse de reconstituer leur âme éclatée. Toute leur vie, ils recherchent désespérément leur deuxième moitié d'âme. »

Elle, elle l'avait trouvé son âme, elle l'avait reconstituée. Mais il était partit, et Luna était de nouveau déchirée.

Le jour baissait, la jeune Serdaigle avait de plus en plus de mal à déchiffrer les petits caractères. Elle releva les yeux et contempla un instant le soleil qui commençait à descendre. Elle aurait pu s'éclairer avec sa baguette, mais ça ne valait pas le coup.

oOOo

_A quoi ça sert de chercher la lumière quand il n'y a plus rien à voir._

_A quoi ça sert de chercher la lumière, je veux rester dans le noir._

OooO

Un des rayons orangés de l'astre mourant tomba alors sur la tour détruite. Immense monument mortuaire où l'âme des victimes de la deuxième guerre tournoyait sans fin. L'accès en était interdit, Mc Gonagall n'avait pas encore eu le temps de la faire reconstruire. C'était elle la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Et elle avait fort à faire.

Luna savait où était la vielle femme en ce moment. Comme tous les soirs. Près de sa fenêtre, elle regardait la jeune fille, ne disait rien. Comme un rendez-vous secret. Tous les soirs, elle était là.

Elle avait bien changé Minerva, elle n'avait plus rien de la femme stricte et autoritaire d'autrefois. D'avant la guerre, la destruction et la mort. Oui, elle avait changé. Mais elle était toujours là, solide comme un roc, à sa place. Elle se demandait sûrement ce que Luna faisait là. Comme hier soir, comme avant-hier soir, et tous les autres soirs depuis ce soir de mai. Mais ça, c'était son secret.

Oh, bien sûr, la vielle femme avait essayé une fois, de lui demander ce qu'elle pouvait faire là-bas, près de ce vieux mur écroulé, devant cet arbre mort. Une seule fois. Elle l'avait attendue près du grand escalier quand Luna était revenue. Mais la phrase qu'elle avait longuement préparée était morte sur ses lèvres quand elle avait vu les yeux de Luna.

oOOo

_Tu peux toujours essayer de me dire ce que tu n'as jamais su me dire._

_Quand nous marchions main dans la main, n'y pense plus tout est bien._

OooO

Jamais ils ne s'étaient parlé. Les mots n'avaient pas de sens entre eux. Il suffisait qu'il la regarde, il suffisait qu'elle le regarde… C'était tout. Toutes ces phrases vides de sens que prononcent les amoureux transis ne sont qu'un immense mensonge. Les mots n'existent que lorsqu'ils ne sont pas prononcés. Et cela, ils l'avaient compris tous les deux.

Leur relation était si étrange que personne ne l'avait comprise. Personne ne l'avait vu. Mais personne n'avait vu Luna. Et Luna avait vécu sans les autres, et les autres sans elle. Elle faisait peur, c'est sûr. Dans les yeux de ses rares amis, elle voyait toujours cette question, ce doute. Mais qui est-elle ?

C'est vrai, qui était-elle ? Elle ne savait pas, ne savait plus. Avec lui, elle avait cru exister. Dans ses yeux, elle voyait le reflet d'elle-même. Et ce reflet, elle l'aimait bien. Mais aujourd'hui, les yeux étaient fermés. Et ceux du monde entier étaient ouverts sur elle. Sur cette étrange jeune fille qui passait toutes ses soirées seule contre un mur, toujours à la même place. Et ce, depuis six mois.

Jamais elle ne se départait de ce sourire étrange que certains qualifiaient de fou, ce sourire qui n'était pas le sien. Cela faisait six mois que son sourire n'était plus le même, six mois que ce sourire froid, ce rictus, s'accrochait à ses lèvres. C'était sa couverture. Parce qu'en-dessous, il n'y avait plus rien. Seulement du vide.

Mais le soir, quand elle était seule, près du mur, son sourire renaissait. Un sourire à son image, tendre, mélancolique, simple mais joyeux. Son sourire. D'où venait-il ? Nul ne le savait vraiment. D'ailleurs personne ne savait qu'il revenait. Depuis six mois, elle était toujours seule, près du mur, quand ce sourire lui revenait. Comme dédié à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle faisait peur aux gens, mais elle s'en moquait. La solitude ne la dérangeait plus. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'à ce moment qu'il était là.

oOOo

_Moi j'ai choisi la route solitaire pareille à celle du vent._

_Moi j'ai choisi la route solitaire qui va là-bas loin devant._

OooO

Lui aussi, il était toujours seul. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était celui qui avait le moins de chance de connaître la solitude. Et pourtant. Même accompagné, il était seul. Jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent.

Ces souvenirs remontèrent jusqu'à sa troisième année. Luna ferma les yeux, fort fort fort, comme pour s'imprégner de l'atmosphère de cette soirée. Pourtant, derrière les paupières, ses yeux souriaient au soir qui tombait, comme chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ce jour. Ce jour si spécial. Car pour la première fois, elle avait eu une amie. Comment avait-elle réussit à se faire inviter au bal ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Et puis, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

L'important, c'était le moment où sa nouvelle amie lui avait présenté des gens. Quand son regard avait croisé le sien. Quand son cœur s'était emballé. Quand elle avait enfin compris. Compris qu'avant ils étaient seuls, que maintenant, ils seraient deux. Il n'y avait pas eu de mots puisqu'il n'y en avait pas besoin.

Elle avait oublié ces jours à traîner le cœur lourd. Effacés par l'étincelle de vie qui brillait dans ses yeux. Cette étincelle qu'il lui avait offerte.

Jamais ils n'avaient parlé. Quant ils se croisaient, leurs yeux se disaient tous les mots. Ils avaient créé une nouvelle langue, rien que pour eux, une langue que personne d'autre n'entendait, que personne d'autre ne comprenait. Une langue à eux.

Et puis un jour, dans un couloir, il lui avait souri. Juste une fraction de seconde, un instant volé. Mais son cœur n'avait pas besoin de plus. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus.

C'était autre chose que de l'amour, de l'amitié ou du désir. C'était bien plus. Les mots n'existaient pas pour le dire. Mais leurs yeux le criaient.

oOOo

_Mais je voudrais qu'on se quitte bons amis, tu aurais pu faire mieux ma foi tant pis._

_Le temps qu'on a passé c'était pour rien, n'y pense plus tout est bien._

OooO

Luna était toujours là, silencieuse, attendant… Quoi ? Elle seule le savait. Mais elle attendait. Le livre ouvert sur ses genoux, sa main blanche posée au milieu, elle attendait. Et son regard errait, parcourant l'immensité du parc. Allait-il venir ?

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur les nuages lourds suspendus au-dessus d'elle. Il allait pleuvoir. Mais elle resterait là, elle l'attendrait, la pluie n'était pas importante. Ce jour-là aussi, il avait plut. De la pierre, des sorts, du sang et la mort. Une nouvelle fois, son regard se posa sur la tour effondrée. Enveloppées par le noir de la nuit, les ruines semblaient l'appeler. Un chant noir, ténébreux…

Cela faisait six mois maintenant que toute cette partie de l'immense château était détruite. Depuis ce terrible jour où de nombreuses personnes avaient trouvé la mort. Le mal avait été arrêté, mais dans sa chute, il avait entraîné beaucoup de personnes innocentes. Lui aussi avait trouvé la mort ce jour-là.

Toujours elle se souviendrait de cette horrible sensation qui s'était installée en elle quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur son regard vide. L'étincelle de vie n'était plus là. Luna avait alors cru que quelqu'un s'amusait à serrer son cœur de toutes ses forces, serrant, serrant, serrant… Quelque chose était mort en elle quand ils avaient fermé ses yeux. La fin d'une époque…

Dans l'heure qui avait suivi, Luna avait erré dans le château, ignorant les appels à l'aide, les cris de joie ou de douleur… Plus rien n'avait de sens. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait plus. Plus rien ne l'intéressait. Elle voulait juste suivre ce que lui dictait son cœur. Partir, se laisser couler dans cet océan noir qui l'appelait. Elle serait sûrement mieux là-bas.

Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois. Le vide qui grandissait en elle ne laissait de place pour rien d'autre, même pas les larmes. C'était un mensonge ce qu'on lui avait dit. Le vide n'est pas rien. Le vide, c'était lui. Et les larmes ne coulaient toujours pas, ses yeux étranges restaient grand ouverts sur la vie, parfaitement secs. Ombre parmi les ombres, elle était restée seule toute cette terrible journée de mai. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'étaient les larmes.

oOOo

_A quoi ça sert de verser tant de larmes, ce sont des larmes perdues._

_A quoi ça sert de verser tant de larmes, je ne t'entends déjà plus._

OooO

Et aujourd'hui, Luna ne pleurait toujours pas. Elle attendait. Parce qu'elle savait. Ce soir de mai, sans faire attention, elle avait suivi ce chemin qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle était arrivée près du mur. Et elle s'était souvenue.

Il y a deux ans de cela, elle était venue ici. Sans raison particulière. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait venir ici. Elle s'était alors plongée dans un passionnant traité sur la vie des nargols. Et elle y était restée des heures. Elle n'avait pas fait attention au soleil qui se couchait lentement. Mais lorsque le manque de lumière était devenu trop gênant pour continuer sa lecture, elle avait relevé la tête et croisé son regard.

Il était là. Depuis combien de temps, elle ne le savait pas. Mais il était là et il la regardait, tendrement, un sourire un peu moqueur sur les lèvres. Mais ce n'était pas méchant, c'était son sourire habituel. Sauf que ce jour-là, elle avait pu voir autre chose, de plus profond, sur ce sourire. Un sourire juste pour elle.

Ils étaient restés là, longtemps. Elle assise contre ce mur, lui assis contre l'arbre. Ils s'étaient tout dit. La langue que parlaient leurs yeux était la plus belle, ils le savaient. Et ils étaient restés comme ça pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Elle avait compris, compris qu'il devait partir, mais que cela ne changeait rien, ce qui les unissait était bien plus fort. Il l'avait compris ce soir-là, assis contre son mur, assis contre son arbre.

Ce n'est que quand la nuit fut trop sombre pour qu'ils puissent encore se voir qu'ils étaient rentrés. En silence, sans se toucher, ils étaient remontés vers le château. Près de l'escalier de marbre, quant ils avaient dû se séparer, ils ne s'étaient pas regardés. Sa main avait frôlé celle de la jeune fille et un frisson était lentement né en elle. En montant l'escalier, il s'était retourné une dernière fois, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ce sourire qui, elle le savait, n'appartenait qu'à elle.

En ce triste mois de novembre, le frisson vivait toujours en elle, le souvenir de ce sourire la faisait toujours vivre. Et Luna attendait.

Attendait.

Attendait.

Attendait.

Attendait.

Puis il fut là. Comme autrefois. Elle referma son livre, sa main glissa sur l'herbe. Il lui sourit. Elle lui sourit. Ils étaient un.

oOOo

_Sur mon chemin le souvenir m'attend, on m'avait dit de toi c'est une enfant._

_J'allais perdre mon âme dans tes mains, n'y pense plus tout est bien._

OooO

Lui aussi chantait. La même chansonnette un peu triste. Mais c'était la leur. Leur rituel. Luna sourit, et suivit des yeux les traits maintenant familiers du jeune homme. Les cheveux roux, un peu longs, un sourire à la fois tendre et moqueur, un visage couvert de minuscules petites tâches… Ces petites tâches qu'elle aimait parfois appeler ses « tâches de fées ».

Le regard de Luna s'accrocha alors aux yeux du jeune homme, ces yeux qu'elle aimait tant, ces yeux qu'elle connaissait si bien. La petite étincelle orange qui vivait au cœur de ces yeux s'envola et vint s'échouer sur ceux de Luna. Et une nouvelle fois, dans cette langue mystérieuse que personne ne connaissait, ils entamèrent une nouvelle conversation.

Secouant la tête, elle semblait lui dire « Tu es en retard aujourd'hui. J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir. » Ses yeux brun répondirent alors en riant « C'était une blague ! Tu me connais, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Mais je serais venu quand même. J'étais là, mais caché. Je te regardais. Tu es belle. »

Luna ne rougit pas. Il n'y avait pas à rougir. Entre eux, tout était vrai, tout était pur. Elle ne le remercia pas non plus. Ce n'était pas utile. Une nouvelle fois, les yeux du jeune homme semblèrent lui parler. « C'est intéressant ce que tu lisais tout à l'heure. Je comprends pourquoi maintenant. »

Que comprenait-il ? Luna n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, il avait compris la même chose qu'elle. Une vérité simple mais que peu de gens saisissaient. J'étais seul, on sera deux. C'était ce que leurs yeux criaient, la vérité, leur vérité.

Cela faisait six mois qu'elle le voyait tous les soirs ici. Six mois qu'elle l'attendait et qu'il la rejoignait, un peu avant que le soleil ne tombe. Six mois depuis ce jour de mai. Six mois que Mc Gonagall la regardait d'un air inquiet derrière sa fenêtre. Ils parlaient de tout, de rien. Mais ils parlaient d'eux. Jamais ils n'avaient prononcé un mot face à face. Les mots sont des mensonges, seul ce que leurs yeux disaient était vrai.

Et ce que les autres lui répétaient était faux aussi. Il n'était pas mort. Il n'était pas mort puisque tous les soirs elle le voyait. Mais ça, c'était son secret. Ils savaient que cela ne durerait pas toujours, qu'elle viendrait chaque soir ici et puis, lentement, sans le vouloir, ils passeront du cœur à la mémoire. Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient ensemble, comme tous les autres soirs. Assise contre son mur, assis contre son arbre.

Et ensemble, ils chantèrent la fin de la chanson, leurs yeux se mêlant en un concert divin.

oOOo

_N'y pense plus tout est bien. _

OooO

Luna rentra au château quand la nuit tomba totalement, cachant aux yeux des humains l'activité nocturne des animaux de la Forêt Interdite. Elle vit le rideau éclairé de la fenêtre du bureau directorial retomber. Mc Gonagall retournait à ses soucis. Et Luna à son lit. Mais demain, tout recommencerait. Parce qu'elle avait besoin de le voir. Chaque jour. Et qu'il l'attendrait, près du mur. Son amour. Sa moitié. Son Fred.

* * *

**Aviez-vous deviné qui était l'Inconnu ? Je l'aime Fred quand il est avec Luna ! Ils sont si bien ensemble !**

**Une petite Review ? Biz à tous ! **


End file.
